bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mink
Mink is an Arrancar of Las Noches that lives with another, Ichibei, who he thinks of as a younger brother. Appearance Mink is incredibly tall, standing at six feet and two inches. His large stature is usually noted first by anyone that comes near him when he's in the human realm or otherwise, often intimidating, especially compared to his much smaller companions. His body is well-built, his most visible muscles being on his right arm, while the rest is normally concealed by his clothing. As is his history, Mink is Native American, most notably Lakota Indian. He has high cheekbones that slightly protrude and an aquiline nose (both common traits for one of said heritage). His skin has a dark complexion, almost completely unmarked save for small cuts here and there. His hair is long and brown, usually found in dreadlocks, fading to auburn and red towards the end of the tips. Mink's eyes are blue-green, but it's revealed later that his actual eye color is gold, and the blue color came from the fake contacts he had been wearing. Another distinct feature of Mink's is his deep, baritone voice. He often speaks in a low tone with no hint of emotion and almost never raises his voice; the only exceptions being if it involved barking orders in order to get a situation moving quicker. When around people like Ichibei, his voice becomes softer, kinder, and sounds so different that he could be mistaken to be someone else entirely. Mink is almost always seen smoking a long, thick pipe. It's a habit he picked up from the human realm and can usually be found with black cherry tobacco and smelling distinctly of cinnamon. Mink's clothes consist of a black shirt and military-like coat with the right sleeve ripped off, exposing his right arm. His hair is styled in dreadlocks and put up in a ponytail. He has native beads along with pink feathers braided in at end of his front locks and a feather in the back. In addition, he wears black combat boots that reach just below his kneecaps and torn jeans held up with a white belt that's decorated with turquoise diamonds. His pink headband is his most notable trait, and it covers his forehead with a green, yellow and red pin tacked on the left bottom side. Along with his headband, Mink has a set of stark white, broken ram horns on his head, right anove his ears with little white flaps that were once ears from his adjuchas form. Around his wrists and neck are what appear to be shackles, really his zanpakuto, the one around his neck bearing a lock and the ones on his wrists having short chains attached to them. Personality Mink, at first glance, can come off as rude, stoic, and generally indifferent to anyone around him. In reality, he’s quiet and brooding but has no issue using crude language around people. He doesn’t use it round the elderly often, finding that it’s disrespectful in their presence more than anything else. Mink is not a lazy man and he does keep close to his promises in several cases, believing that his word should mean something if he’s going to give it. He doesn’t do things just for his own personal interests in those cases. Mink displays respect to people to a certain point. He has little respect for authority figures unless they’ve given a reason of some kind to deserve it. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, finding that they’re simply not something he wishes to do, he doesn’t use it even when addressing people in positions of power, keeping the formality well away. Mink has a simple code of honor and doesn’t discard it for single cases. He is very close to his religion and will drop it for no one. Family is and always will be important to him, Mink may not have but only one currently but he does understand that someday he might have one and knows that he’ll have to protect them from any harm that may befall them. It would take a long time for Mink to really consider someone a part of his family if they haven’t been there before or if he has no real connections to them beforehand. Getting him to fully admit that he considers someone a part of his family would be more difficult than convincing a cow to walk down stairs, it has to be his idea or he won’t do it. Although he rarely ever shows it, he does have several surprising good qualities. Even though he is not sensitive about being liked, he still finds the idea of being an outsider or bullied unnerving. He can some times feel guilty for behaving that in unsavory ways towards others, particularly Ichibei, that once he gets what he needs from them, he will withdraw himself and begin to close off. He knows that his actions are wrong and owns up to that; he doesn’t lie about it however he’ll never admit it to someone out loud. That, to him, is similar to having to show his exposed belly to an enemy. Mink is incredibly stubborn in several aspects. Openly talking about his feelings is one of the most difficult things for him, especially if someone is attempting to force him to speak. He’ll try to avoid this at all costs although, if someone can get him to do so, it is usually because respects them a great deal. Although, it may take a few minutes for him to actually get to talking about it. He can be very loyal and is devout to only a few people and will sucker punch the mortal hell out of anyone that gives them trouble. He plays this off as their friendship playing on the two of them and doesn’t look past it. He feels there’s no real need to if he’s close enough to the person. History "I don't remember much of how I died but I know that when it happened, I was scared. There were gunshots and shouting, then nothing. After that, I believe that the world went dark and I simply went to sleep." Human Mink was born as Helushka in Lakota Pine Ridge Indian Reservation in South Dakota. His mother and father were highly loving and devoted to their family. He learned how to hunt and fish with his father, even if he weren't very good at it, and was already trying to get his mother to teach him how to craft jewelry. There were several brothers and sisters that he had, a few that were much younger than him, that he wanted to protect. When the issues at Wounded Knee began to spark more interest and become more dangerous, Mink and his family were immediately tense. The atmosphere of their home becoming more and more unwelcoming toward outsiders. He wasn't allowed to play with other kids that they didn't know and Mink was kept away from people that his parents didn't know. They did this with all of their children. After a while, there was nothing that they could do to defend their homeland. While the women and children were lined up to be killed, Mink was standing with his mother, holding her hand along with his little sister's. He had no idea what was about to happen to him and his mother simply began speaking to the two of them, telling them that they had to be strong. His last living memory was of his mother's smiling face. In any case, Mink was seven years old when he died of a gunshot at Wounded Knee, being killed in the fire between the Lakota Indians and the soldiers sent there to suppress them. While he was dead, his soul tried to attach to the place where he’d died. It was his soul chain that began to deteriorate while he was still little. Before his chain was fully gone, Mink ended up witnessing the burning of his tribe's homelands, seeing their bodies curl up and char to the bone. This would have stuck to Mink as he was turning into a hollow, embedding into his soul. Adjuchas After being a hollow, terrorizing the lands that he had been raised on, Mink went through his Menos stage easily and went on to becoming an adjuchas. It was likely one of the more difficult things for him to deal with but there wasn't anyone there that would mess with him too much. Mink was rather well off in terms of power for the most part. He could fight off as many as he could but he only managed one on one battles. This was an issue for an adjuchas, he was supposed to be able to fight anything, especially in such a power driven world. His skills weren't up to par, at least not in his own opinion. There wasn't anything in the Menos Forest that he could fight and the sands of Hueco Mundo were barren of anything on his own level. Mink would have been trashed by anything up there, he was far too weak and the limbo wasn't what he wanted, he wanted power to continue on. He ended up having his mask broken in a fight against another adjuchas who was much more powerful than himself. It nearly ended his life but when he managed to come to, Mink found that the other adjuchas was nowhere to be seen and he had a body he didn't remember. Training with Ichibei After waking up with a new body, Mink was unable to completely comprehend what it was that had happened to him. He returned to the Menos Forest but nothing would stay near him for too long, things were always avoiding him even when he meant no harm. This didn't upset him, Mink was used to being alone, but he did wonder about this. He knew what he was, it was instinctual, and he knew that he had another form more powerful than the one he had. The man simply didn't know how to handle the new change of fighting style even if his body already knew what to do. It was a few months after his transition that Mink found a woman with long blue hair waiting at his small cave. He didn't recognize her. She introduced herself as Fae and asked him why he was still in the Menos Forest at his power level. The question confused him and he explained that he didn't know where else to go. Fae laughed in his face and took him outof his comfort zone, heading up to the sands above so that she could show him the way to her own home. The female was an arrancar, like him, but he didn't know much about her. She was... strange, to him. While he was with Fae, he met Ichibei. The young man made him confused and rather irritated at first, constantly sparring with one another and wiping the floor with Ichibei. Their companionship was rather strained at first, making it difficult for Mink to even care for Ichibei. He wasn't close to him so why should he care? Their little cave was attacked by a single vasto lorde once and Fae, Mink, and Ichibei nearly died trying to take him down. Fae tanked the most of the fight while they served as damage dealers, making the fight itself drag on forever. Mink didn't realize it then, but he didn't enjoy the two of them being harmed for any reason. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped in him. After that, he grew closer to the two of them until he one day called Ichibei his brother. Mink didn't think much on this new development and even pushed the incident out of his mind, feeling that it didn't matter at all when he was actually much more easy to deal with. At least, for Ichibei and Fae. Anyone else would have a hard time dealing with him. Current ddd Powers and Abilities Can use Sonido and a basic cero. Zanpakutō Lulakan: Mink's Zanpakuto is unconventional and are the shackles around his neck and wrists. As part of his death aspect of suppression, his zanpakuto reflects the way he died in Wounded Knee. He can use his zanpakuto in limited ways while he's fighting and can sometimes use the ones on his wrist to attack an opponent while he's seemingly unarmed. Release command: Break through. Once the release command is called, Mink's body begins to shift and break itself, morphing into a horned, bipedal beast with reddish-brown skin and his hollow hole in his throat. Mink takes on an animalistic fighting style but isn't driven by instincts. He works on how he knows to fight, with hard hits and fast movements. Propulsión When Mink goes to strike his opponent, he can collect reishi and reiatsu around his limbs to strike his opponent, releasing a large surge of reiatsu. It could cause the opponent to move back and away from him, or it may not move them but would leave stat appropriate damage if their han is lower than his hak. He can concentrate these collections of reishi/reiatsu around not just his fist but anywhere he's using to strike like his finger, head, foot, knee, ect. He can't do more than one limb and if he does, the power is cut in half. He can sharpen the strike to end a target's life use only, related to story. Res Abilities "When I died, my homeland was nothing more than scorched earth. My people were killed, gunned down as I was, and their dwellings all burned. I can almost feel the fire against my bones when I use my resurrecion and I hate every second of it." Cadenas de Sangre Mink can use his blood as a catalyst to create two lengths of chain to attach to his wrists to use as weapons. This is in direct correspondence to his death aspect of suppression. The length of the chains are at least 25 meters long and can surround themselves in small razorblades as shark as the edge of a sword zanpakuto. They are as hard as his own hierro but they can be broken by strong enough strikes to them or snapped completely. It would take three turns before Mink would be able to recreate them. Cadenas del Infierno Connected directly to his Chains of Blood ability, Mink can attempt to bind his opponents with his chains by using reishi in the area to superheat them. He can then try to capture his opponent to deal burn damage to whatever parts that the chains are wrapped around, the bind itself would last for three turns but can be broken before then. This ability is highly situational for Mink. After using it, he cannot use it for another three turns and must rely on his own physical combat abilities. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Isa's OCs